Choices
by LadyCorall20
Summary: ...TwoShot...Orochimaru forms another evil plan...how doest this interfere with the life of our favorite couple? SasukexKarin and Onesided KabutoxKarin. For full chapters you have to check out my LiveJournal!


**Fandom: **Naruto  
**Pairing: **Sasuke/Karin, Onesided Kabuto/Karin  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary: **_'I want Sasuke-kun to become a father'_

**  
**

* * *

**A/N: **This will be a Sasuke/Karin story in two parts. (Even if it won't seem as such in the beginning but believe in the author…) Constructive criticism is very much welcomed but please don't flame me because of the way I feel the characters in Naruto would act when placed in fictional situations such as this story. I don't like OOC-ness so I hope that is enough not to disappoint ya all…Also, I would like to apologize because of my grammar and spelling in advance...you know...being a Hungarian has its disadvantages...guh..hard word... Oh...by the way this chapter contains **LEMON **and if you want to read it go to my **WRITING JOURNAL** on my **PROFILE**! ) 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and never will.

'Speech'

'_Thoughts'_

_**Flashback**_

**Enjoy!**

**Choices**

**Part 1**

No matter how long has he been there that place always gave him the creeps as soon as he entered the doors. Uchiha Sasuke closed the heavy iron door after he stepped inside, only to find a pair of shiny glasses staring at him.

The silver haired man's eyes weren't visible, only the torchlight on the glass. Sasuke glared at him for a few moments. He has never liked Kabuto. The main reason behind this was the Sound nin's damned mocking smile. Hiding behind that smile one never knew what he was thinking.

The Uchiha hated not knowing people's motives around him.

'Are you going to your room Sasuke-kun? Or you decided to stare at me all day.'

Came Kabuto's mocking voice. Sasuke didn't answer.

Of course. Why should he? He didn't owe anyone an explanation because of his actions except Orochimaru and Kabuto knew this.

'Do you have any injury that I should take a look at?'

The Uchiha simply turned and walked away. 'Then I guess you're alright.' Said Kabuto to the stone wall. The silver haired nin could care less about Sasuke's insolence. He was truly amazed by the Uchiha boy's growth.

Only two and a half years passed but the way Sasuke has improved during this short amount of time was truly admirable. Of course with a Legendary Sannin behind his back…well let's just say that in the beginning the raven haired boy needed Kabuto's medical attention…_dearly_.

Orochimaru wasn't going easy on him that was for sure. Kabuto could clearly remeber the day almost two years ago when his snake master dragged an unconscious body into his lab (which was Uchiha Sasuke) by his left leg.

Since the Sannin couldn't use his arms like he used to his snakes handled the situation. It was an interesting scene  
to watch. The shiny green beasts that came from Orochimaru's sleeve wrapped around Sasuke. Kabuto could see the snake was having a hard time not to just bite into the inviting human flesh.

It took the medic-nin a whole day to make sure that the boy stays alive. He would have never thought that his master could be that careless. If Sasuke had died that day there would have been no body to transfer into and the Sharingan that precious Bloodline-Limit could have been lost forever.

Keeping this in mind Kabuto was hardly surprised when his master asked him to take the boy's eyes out if he couldn't make it. Both of them knew it wouldn't be the same without an Uchiha's body. But desperate times call for desperate measures. Kabuto sighted. Thank God the kid made it.

'_He can be qiute stubborn…that brat.'_

'Kabuto' The Snake Sannin's voice interrupted his thoughts on the past.

'Orochimaru-sama.' He bowed to the Sannin who just melted out of the stone wall.

'Was today's training eventful?' His master answered with a sly smile and tilted his head which meant _No nothing happened but I have other things to talk about with you._

'I will see you in your laboratory within an hour Kabuto. It was a firm statement.

'As you wish Orochimaru-sama.'

* * *

'How can I help you Orochimaru-sama?' Kabuto looked in the Sanke Sannin's eyes without fear. Only a few could say that. 'Well Kabuto' Orochimaru started as he walked towards a chair next to the small fireplace that gave warmth to the small cold laboratory. 

'I want your opinion about Sasuke-kun's training results'

Kabuto blinked. Why his master wanted his opinion in _that_ matter? It had been stated earlier that it was none of his concern. Just the healing. So why? What kind of game is he playing now?

'Well I think Sasuke-kun has surpassed all expectations. If he keeps this up he can become more powerful than Uchiha Itachi and…' A low hissing sound cut him off. Orochimaru's slitted eyes were narrowed and his lips formed a firm line. Kabutos eyebrows disappeared under his hitai-ate.

'I thought you-'

'Yesss I wanted to know what you think but surely you can guess the rest Kabuto…'

What the hell? Was it a problem that Sasuke improved quickly? But…Oh…

'Oh..'

'Yesss…"Oh" is a nice way to put it.' The Snake Sannin snarled. 'If he becomes more powerful than me I won't be able to fuse with him.' Kabuto now understood.

'Then I will take care of the precautions Master. You could switch bodies sooner than planned and-'

'Don't be a fool Kabuto' Orochimaru's voice was dangerously low. 'You know I don't have the strength to to do that yet.'

'_And if he waits it can be his downfall'_

Kabuto's mind was searching for a solution but couldn't find any. If they reduced the intensity of the training the boy would suspect something and he would eventually find out. He was no fool. That Uchiha. Damn him.

Actually it was ironic how things worked out in the end. In the beginning they were not sure if Sasuke could handle the training. There were doubts if he was strong enough. Now they wanted him to be weaker. Ha.

'_I can't see a way out of this'_

Kabuto suddenly found the ground very interesting. Minutes passed in uncomfortable silence. It started to hurt the medic-nin's head. Then Orochimaru spoke but to anyone else it would have seem a hiss.

'I've given this matter quite a bit of thought but I can only see one solution.' Kabuto looked up. Orochimaru smiled. A smile of the devil itself. Silence enveloped the laboratory again.

Then a whisper.

'I want Sasuke-kun to become a father.'

* * *

Kabuto gaped at his master who had a small smile on his face. 

'B-but Orochimaru-sama…Sasuke-kun…he…I mean… he would _never_ consent to this without a good reason'

It seemed impossible. Though he had to admit it could be the perfect solution. An Uchiha child with that rare powerful Bloodline-Limit. An infant. Helpless. Theirs to shape. But-

'I will give him a good reason reason Kabuto. I'm sure you are aware of the fact that unlike _Itachi_ Sasuke-kun is quite fond of his clan. He demanded an Uchiha symbol on every single one of his clothes.'

'So' Kabuto said slowly. 'You are going to use the danger of his clan's extinction as a reason to make him father a child at fifteen?'

'Yess. That's exactly what I'm about to do.' Kabuto stared at the flames of the small fire as Orochimaru continued. 'And besides I'm still stronger. He will do as I say as long as there is more to learn from me' The medic nin still didn't say a thing.

'Don't underesimate the heart of an avenger Kabuto.' With that Orochimaru stood up, and started to walk towards the door. 'I trust you know what to do. As long as I am absent along with Sasuke-kun you are in charge of the base,' The Snake Sannin smiled again and this time it gave Kabuto chills along his spine.

'See you in a few days Kabuto. Our location will be the North Hideout. We are going to visit an old friend of mine.' The words flowed like poisoned honey.

'_The North Hideout? Old friend? What could he possibly wan- Oh.._

_So he is going to use _her_…'_

Seeing that Kabuto understood everything he left the laboratory heading towards the room of the black haired Uchiha.

* * *

Karin sighted helplessly. This just wasn't her day. No. Scratch that. This whole month was a nightmare. Ever since Orochimaru-sama decided to send her to this wretched place. He said the previous leader in charge of this _shit_hole was disposed of because of treason. '_Treason my ass…' _His damned skull was ripped in two by one of the experiment samples who got _out of control._ Karin sighted again. She loathed this place. 

She knew her situation could be much worse but somehow that though wasn't comforting enough when the constant whimpers and howls kept her wide awake and in fear during the nights. Elbow on her desk she buried her fist in her red locks while continuing her newest report.

Test Subject:

Name: Number 14538725.

Special Ability: Strong wind-natured Bloodline-Limit

Current state: Dead

Commentary: Unable to control the cursed seal on the 2nd level. Heart and lungs ripped out by his own hands.

Karin adjusted her glasses. '_Yeah…it could be worse. Much, much worse…'_

* * *

Two dark hooded figures were standing at the gates of the North Hideout. Orochimaru glanced at his companion who seemed like a slender statue next to him. Not moving a muscle. Not one unnecessary movement. Orochimaru chuckled lightly. It wasn't exactly easy to make Sasuke accept his offer …suggestion…order. 

'_**No' The voice was firm and strong. Yellow eyes flashed dangerously. 'Sssasuke-kun I thought reviving your clan was amongst your goals.' **_

_**Black eyes narrowed in irritation. '**_**After **_**I killed my brother.'**__**The Snake Sannin, seemingly calm, walked near the small window, the moonlight making his pale face seem like a marble satue. 'I'm sure that you are aware of the difficulties you might face when locating Akatsuki.' **_

_**The young Uchiha glared at his master. That meant he could continue. Perfect. 'You said once you were strong enough you wanted to find Itachi…but..what if **_**he **_**comes to find **_**you**_**.'**_

_**Silence.**_

_**Orochimaru turned his gaze to the moon. 'Surely he would want to invesigate if the rumour spread that there is another living Uchiha' Sasuke's eyes were mere slits by the time Orochimaru finished his thoughts. 'This being a family matter the Akatsuki won't interfere, nor will they help him. He. Will. Be. Alone.'**_

_**Sasuke was breaking the Snake Sannin could tell. It was amusing to watch him struggle. He decided to twist the invisible knife in the avenger's heart a little. 'Besides, it's the perfect opportunity for you to kill your heart completely. Use your own child to lure him out.'**_

_**Silence spread again. **_

_**He got him. He was sure. Sasuke stared at his hands in his lap for a while then giving a jerky nod of his head he lied down facing the stone wall. Orochimaru smiled. He won. Again. He turned to leave only to stop at the doorway.**_

'_**We are heading out tomorrow morning. You don't have to bring anything. We shall be back in a couple of days.' With a sly smile Orochimaru closed the door leaving the avenger to his thoughts. In the darkness of his room Sasuke felt uneasiness take over his mind. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the feeling.**_

Karin couldn't breathe. There in front of her stood Orochimaru-sama and his pupil Uchiha Sasuke. The Snake Sannin regarded her with a smile while the black haired boy looked as passive as ever. He looked past her shoulder at the white wall.

It has been a while since she saw him. The first time she ever laid her eyes on him she felt like melting. Who wouldn't anyway? The guy was gorgeous. Raven black hair fanned his pale face in gentle whisps. '_His hair has gotten longer…'_

She looked lower and saw the wide „v" of his white haori then the dark purple rope that held his clothes together. Karin thought one gentle tug would be enough to expos-…she flushed at her own thoughts. Quickly taking her eyes off him she looket at Orochimaru who just smiled at her knowingly. If it's possible she blushed even more.

'Eh…Orochimaru-sama, Sasuke-sama, what are you two d-doing here- I mean w-what..where…why…? She was stuttering and in Sasukes opinion it was pitiful. 'Calm down Karin dear. I…no _we _came to discuss an important matter with you. Then you will come with us back to the Sound Base.

'Eh..?' Karin just gaped. 'Let's go to the office. It's more comfortable there' The two men started walking while the red haired girl just stared after them as if in a trance. A few moments passed but as she finally came to her senses she followed them immediately. The screaming and shouting of the experiment samples echoed along their way.

* * *

Karin's office was small but as Orochimaru had mentioned it was comfortable. At the back of the room there was a desk full of papers. Probably reports. A small fireplace on the left, a couch on the right. It was a lot warmer than the rest of the building. Sasuke made himself comfortable on the couch watching the slightly flickering flames that were just about to die out. 

Karin sat on her desk not really caring about the reports and waited for them to explain the situation. Orochimaru leaned against the closed door and started speaking. His hissing voice filled the small room making Sasuke dizzy and sleepy. He glanced at Karin and he tensed immediately. As his master was speaking the girl became paler and paler with each passing second. Then an embarassed flush spread through her cheeks as she looked at him.

Orochimaru was still speaking but Karin's eyes were closed. Sasuke could guess what she was thinking about. She had no way out of this. If she refused she would be killed. Plain and simple. Sasuke exhaled softly and ran his hand through his spiky black hair in irritation and helplessness. How many lifes will he ruin until he can stand face to face with the bastard? He didn't know…he didn't want to know.

'…tomorrow we go back to the Sound Base. It's safer and we have an exellent medic-nin there so there should be no complications.' Orochimaru finished his monologue. 'You could start now if you want to' The Snake Sannin said with an evil smile. He didn't even wait for her to answer. It was decided. They didn't come here to _ask _her. They were here to _inform_ her.

'I'm going to check how our dear samples are doing. We shall meet in early in the morning at the gates' With that he turned to leave, leaving the strange couple alone. Orochimaru couldn't help but to grin widely. He just loved when everything went according to his plans.

* * *

Now Karin looked like a zombie. All the color was gone from her face leaving her deathly pale. She couldn't breathe. A baby. God. She was only _sixteen _for heaven's sake! This isn't fair. And Orochimaru hadn't uttered a word about what _he _wanted with the child. Surely he wouldn't want to babysit just for fun. 

A child…a child…Sasuke's child. Their child. Oh. My God. By the time her inner turmoil lessened somewhat Sasuke was standing right in front of her staring in a very uncomrotable way.

'Sasuke-sama why?..I mean did you-'

'Don't call me that ' He interrupted calmly. Karin looked at the ground.

A whisper.

'Why?'

'It's none of your concern.' Karin's temper started to rise at the dispassionate words. 'What do you _mean _by that? I have to bear a child! I'm sixteen! I can't get pregnant! I don't want to! I don't want this…and..and if I say no I'm as good as dead…How..? Why..??' She didn't realize that she was sobbing by now.

Sasuke didn't do anything. He just watched her cry. She didn't have a choice. The least he could do was to let her cry. After taking a few deep breaths Karin started to calm down, though all the crying made her head hurt. Her sight was becoming blurry too. She decided to lie down on the couch brushing past Sasuke in the process. She collapsed on it took off her glasses and started to rub her weary eyes ignoring the black haired shinobi for the time being.

New questions appeared in her mind as she thought about the situation at hand over and over again. A sigh.

'S-Sasuke-sama what will happen to the child?'

He wanted to answer '_I don't care' _but as he looked at her miserable form he found himself unable to utter those words. 'I told you not to call me that.' With that he walked slowly towards the door behind the couch and opened it.

Hm. His guess was right. It was her room.

A cozy looking bed, lots of candles, and shelves full of books and scrolls. Sasuke turned back to the girl on the couch.'You should go to bed now. We depart early tomorrow' Karin shuddered at the coldness in his voice and murmured something under her breath as an answer but didn't move a muscle. Sasuke sighted and picked her up with envious ease. Karin's whole body tensed and looked up at him with fear in her ruby eyes. Sasuke winced slightly and whispered a 'Don't worry', which made her relax visibly.

The black haired boy put her down on the bed carefully, then he slowly turned to leave his soft footsteps echoing in the room. Before he exited he turned around to look at her face his features passive as always. 'I know you don't want this. I know you…' He hesitated for a moment ' Then a heavy sigh. 'But you don't have a choice. You _will_ have my child.'

With those words he walked out calmly and closed the door behind him. He seriously considered leaving the Hideout in order to slaughter a wild animal. Or two. On his way out he felt a familiar chakra signal and he stopped immediately. 'Ssso you spared her for the night? How considerate of you Sssasuke-kun.' Orochimaru purred. 'I won't give you much time though…you have a week to get between her legs-'

A sharp noise of a sword being drawn out interrupted the Snake Sannin's speech. Said sword was currently pointing at his throat in the darkness. The Sharingan swirled in angry circles. 'So violent Sasuke-kun.' Hissed Orochimaru as he curled his inhuman tongue around the tip of the sword.

'But you shouldn't forget. You can't take me down'

_Yet._

With that Orochimaru melted into the stone walls. With a swift movement Sasuke put Kusanagi back into its scabbard and continued his walk towards the exit of the Hideout a fearful whisper echoed in his head.

'_What will happen to the child?'_

He closed his eyes.

* * *

Karin couldn't believe they reached the Sound Base this fast. Everything was happening too quickly. She felt like crying. Again. 'Your room will be next to Sasuke-kun's Karin dear' 

That voice gave her goosebumbs. She nodded jerkily and followed Sasuke. Orochimaru smiled after them. 'Have fun' He murmured to himself darkly. He then made his way to Kabuto's laboratory. He had arrangements to ensure.

* * *

'You can put everything in there. It's yours.' Sasuke said gesturing to the wooden door. 'If you want to keep it locked ask for a key from Kabuto' Karin made a small noise that sounded like a 'thanks' and nodded. Before she could open the door Sasuke grabbed her wrist. His touch burned through her long-sleeved shirt. For someone with a cold attitude and appearance his hand was surprisingly warm. 

Karin looked up at him her cheeks flushed as their eyes locked. 'I'm not going to train for two days.' Karin blinked. What that supposed to mean? 'When you feel ready come to my room'

The color on Karin's face was similar to her hair at that moment. Sasuke released her wrist and disappeared behind his door closing it with a light click. The red haired girl just stood there feeling numb. '_When you feel ready'_

'_Yeah…right…you meant I had two days to..-'_

She sighted.

* * *

A few hours later Karin made herself comfortable in the room she had gotten. She had to admit she felt better here. No whimpering no screaming no constant frae of her head being smashed in two by one of the test subjects. She even had a bathroom connected to her room. Which she intended to try out as soon as possible. Before heading towards the desired location though she needed to unpack her luggage. Soon the narrow bed was full of warm blankets the shelves full of her scrolls and the room full of candles. 

'That's better' She said admiring her handy work. Soon the sound of water splashing could be heard from the bathroom. Having had her bath Karin stood in the middle of the room with only a white towel wrapped around her slender body. Her hair was still dripping wet but she didn't care about that right now. Instead she glared at the full moon through the window as a few unpleasant thoughts found their way into her mind. She closed her eyes. She. Still. Didn't. Know. What. Orochimaru. Wanted. With. The. Child.

What if the baby will become a test subject? Karin was no fool. She knew about the Uchiha clan and their unique Bloodline-Limit, she knew only two carried that blood and ability. She started to dry her hair tearing the towel from around her body. Her mind was suddenly filled with the face of those who became experiments under Orochimaru's scientists. She swallowed a lump in her throat. '_Surely _he _wouldn't want to see his own child like that…'_

Sasuke knew about the experiments. Karin could only hope he didn't want the same kind of fate for his own blood. Because if it came to that she wouldn't be able to stop Orochimaru. _'I just have to make sure it won't happen' _She quickly changed in a different outfit, tried to make her hair look somewhat presentable with little success, then she made her way towards the room next to hers.

* * *

Sasuke was nearly asleep when a soft knock on his door awoke him completely. '_So…she is not going to hide after all…_' He didn't know why but that thought made him smile lightly. It hurt a little. His facial features weren't use to smiling. He opened the door only to reveal a fidgeting and blushing Karin. 

Sasuke regarded her for a moment, then he turned around leaving the door open for her. Karin stepped inside looking around curiously her embarrassment momentary forgotten. This room was cold. A lot colder than hers. Gathering all the courage she could muster she looked at Sasuke and started to speak her voice firm.

'Sasuke-sa-..kun..Sasuke-kun I want to know Orochimaru's plans with th- my child.'

He didn't answer. Just looked at her passively. Karin felt uneasiness curl into her stomach. Her voice became weak and it lacked her previous courage. 'P-please Sasuke-kun' The new suffix was still strange on her tounge. 'Please…just talk to me!'

She felt desperation take over. 'I don't want the baby to become an experiment in a..in a laboratory! I-I've seen…I w-was there…I _know _what is being done to them!' She buried her face in her hands. 'P-please…I know I have no choice in the matter…' _It's not fair._

'Please…'

Sasuke walked over to her and pried her hands from her now red face. 'I am not going to let that happen'

Came his cold voice but somehow considering the circumstances it was comforting and reassuring. Karin let out a shaky breath and looked up into the bottomless black orbs of the Uchiha. She realized he was still holding both of her hands in his. Feeling his proximity her first instinct was to step back, but he didn't let her instead he pulled her closer one arm around her waist the other placed gently on her neck beneath the still slightly wet hair. Karin's heart thundered in her chest. She could feel his cool breath on her face.

She closed her eyes tightly and leaned her head on Sasuke's warm chest still not beliveing that her life turned upside down in a few days. Moments passed then Sasuke let her hands wander almost hesitantly as if testing her willingness. He slowly ran his hands along her sides then she could feel them on her back drawing soothing circles.

Karin furrowed her brows. Strange. She though he would be rough and demanding…taking what he wanted. Being wrong was a nice surprise in this case. With a sigh she buried her head further into his chest and put her arms around his waist as he walked them towards the bed.

* * *

Karin blinked her ruby eyes open sleepily and tried to remember where she was exactly. Then everything came crushing back, memories of last night flashing through her mind. She blushed and curled into a ball, bringing the ruffled sheets around her body tightly. 

Sasuke's already left. She didn't feel his chakra nearby and she didn't think she could muster enough power to find out where he was at the moment. She sighted. The lower half of her body throbbed with pain. A shudder ran through her as she remembered exactly why was she in pain.

She got up from the messy bed ignoring the pain and decided to use Sasuke's bathroom. She was still showering when she heard a knock on the door. '_Who could possibly…?'_

Surely Sasuke wouldn't knock on his own door. '_Must be someone else…' _She stepped out of the shower hurriedly with a blue towel around her she made her way towards the door. She opened it hesitantly only to reveal a grinning Sound-nin with rounded glasses.

'It's been a while…Karin-san'

'K-Kabuto'

**End of Part 1**

* * *

**A/N: **How did ya like it? Should I continue? Please review! making puppy eyes 


End file.
